


Oil - Prologue

by GlassesG33k



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Prologue to Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to re-upload this since the darn chapter numbers were off (in the Oil Story) and would not allow correction. >X-P!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil - Prologue

 

 

*SKKKIIICCCK!!!*  
…  
*SSSSKKKKKKRRRRRRRrrr...ICK!*  
…  
…  
*SKIRRRICK-ICK-K. K. k. Tip!*  
Rodney McKay, M.S., Ph.D. sat blind in darkness everything gone. The noise of packaging tape skittered across his whole being setting off nerves as if he were in physical pain. He knew better then to think that something such as sound could create pain. Unknown to his own ears he whimpered, right then and there he'd gladly rip his own nerves out and shove them into any medical quack who so much as suggested that what he was going through wasn't truly pain beyond comprehension, just so they could experience for themselves that pain might be what he was going through at that moment, and not some kind of “psychotic break”. Unknown to even himself he cradled his head and rocked back and forth as if protecting himself; at this point Rodney didn't care which it was. His world passed out before him all sense gone.  
The person in the other room was oblivious, happily encasing the whole of their creation in that damned roll of plastic and glue.  
McKay shuddered, it was like the whole of his body was chewing on tinfoil.  
For a minute the tape caught then tore bumping across the damned card board, Rodney could just see the person cutting off the prodigal end. The hand grabbing the tail and pulling …  
*SKIIIRRRRR...*  
The simple machine was placed back onto the box and rolled along, the cartridge that it was in catching at the end and ripping it off with a snick.  
*SKIRR-*  
“WILL YOU STOP!” McKay rocketed out of his chair and into the other room. “It's like dancing across my nerves! Do you know the PAIN-” McKay froze.  
The old lady started her eyes wide as saucers, they stood there in silence each staring at the other.  
…  
It was then that McKay gave in.


End file.
